Presidenta del sexo
by FanFicMatica
Summary: Siempre terminaba mirándola porque era inevitable hacerlo, además, era quien me castigaba cuando me portaba mal, sin embargo, alguien confundió mis razones para mirarla y bueno, la verdad, que bueno que eso pasara... [AU/Lemon] si no te gusta el lemon shu, fuera de aquí(?


_Holas gentes, aquí mi fic más reciente :*_

_Disfrútenlo~~_

**Autor:** FanFicMatica (pues yooo xD).

**Declaimer**: Naruto es obra de: Kishidrogaslocasmoto. Pero esta historia es mía ò_ó!

**_El siguiente fanfic participa en el reto: Problemas color Naranja del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina._**

**Advertencia: **Lemon :3.

**Personajes: **Naruto y Hinata (colados: Ino, Kiba y Sasuke).

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO ÚNICO: <strong>

**Presidenta del sexo.**

o

O

o

Su nombre era Hyuga Hinata, conocida por todos como la misteriosa presidenta del concejo estudiantil en ese raro instituto.

Yo era un estudiante de primero y ella iba en nivel por encima de mí. Para todos, tanto ella como el resto del concejo eran una especie de súper estrellas.

Eran los más listos, los más fuertes, lo más atléticos, e incluso los más_ atractivos_. Eran una especie de club selectivo al que no entraba cualquiera. Recuerdo que era tal su poder que el centro estudiantil estaba en un mini edificio de dos plantas en el campus, un lugar al que no se podía entrar sin tener un motivo claro.

Entre sus tareas más resaltantes estaba la de asignar los castigos a los estudiantes que se metían en problemas, pero, normalmente solo llegaban donde estaría dicho estudiante y sin decir nada más se lo llevaban, algo similar a un secuestro exprés.

Bueno, no era un secuestro, pero eran llevados contra su voluntad al salón de castigos –ubicado convenientemente fuera del concejo–, les asignaban sus tareas y debían de cumplirlas como un castigo durante el tiempo que _Su Majestad_ –o sea Hinata, la reina del campus– decidiera.

No podía evitar fijar mi mirada sobre ella cada vez que pasaba cerca de mí, sobre todo porque ya había sufrido sus castigos un par de veces y también debo admitir que era agradable mirarla, con su alisado y azulado cabello largo, cayendo como una cascada sobre su espalda y sus ojos de ese extraño color, decidiendo entre ser blancos o ser lilas.

—¡Naruto! —el estruendoso grito de mi media hermana siempre resonaba con fuerza cuando me distraía.

—¿Qué quieres, Ino? —preguntaba con total desinterés. Cómo siempre.

—No te amargues, te saldrán arrugas y canas y te verás horrible, las niñas no se fijan en ti aunque eres medio guapo, ¿te imaginas en esas condiciones?

—Cállate —bufé—. Además, ya sabes que no me interesan esas cosas.

—Vamos, debe de haber al menos una niña que te interese en el mundo.

—Pues no lo hay —desvié la mirada hacía la ventana. Grave error.

—¿Te gusta Hyuga-senpai? —preguntó y mis entrañas se removieron.

—¿Estas de broma cierto?

—No, ahora que lo pienso, siempre te le quedas viendo.

—Estás loca —escondí mi rostro entre mis brazos y me dispuse a hacer lo que mejor me salía; dormir.

Pasó al menos una semana desde aquella conversación casualmente estresante con Ino.

Intenté huir del tema, pero ella se empeñaba en traerlo de vuelta en cualquier lugar o situación.

En la mesa…

—¡Papá, ¿sabías que a Naruto le gusta una niña mayor?! —preguntó en plena cena, haciendo que escupiera mi cereal.

—¡Cállate! —grité histérico—. ¡Ya te dije que no es así!

—No te enojes, hijo —pidió mi papá moviendo las manos con tranquilidad—. Mejor cuéntame, ¿es linda?

—Es muuuy linda papá, e inalcanzable para alguien como él —respondió Ino, hinchando una vena en mi frente.

En el juego de futbol…

—¡Vamos Akatsuki! —gritó nuestro viejo amigo Kiba con euforia.

—Te apuesto tres platos de ramen a que el siguiente gol es de Pain-sama —le reté con una amplia sonrisa.

—Nop, el próximo gol será de Itachi-sama —respondió seguro, y sí, Itachi anotó.

—¿Cómo lo sabías? —pregunté irritado.

—Porque sus padres son mis vecinos, así que he hablado con él un par de veces.

—Wow, ¿en serio? —estaba impresionado—. ¿Y cómo es?

—Pues, me agrada, aunque su hermano es un poco petulante, pero que se podía esperar del idiota de Uchiha Sasuke.

—¡¿Sasuke-kun es hermano de Itachi-sama?! —preguntó en un grito de los suyos la metiche de mi hermana.

—Sí, ¿no lo sabías? —ella negó con un brillo particular en sus ojos.

—¡Sasuke-kun es increíble! Vicepresidente del concejo estudiantil y hermano del futbolista más popular del equipo de Konoha.

—No es más que un idiota con suerte de tener el hermano que tiene —suspiré y desvié la mirada al banco de invitados especiales, el cual estaba cerca de nosotros—. Miren, allí está —lo señalé.

—¡Waaa! —gritó irritando los oídos de Kiba y su servidor—. ¡Hyuga-sempai! —nuestros ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—Pensé que gritabas por Sasuke —se quejó Kiba, observando a la aludida.

—Ah, sí, ¿no es raro que esté aquí la princesa engreída? —lucia tan poderosa como siempre, con su espalda recta y una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Sabías que a Naruto le gusta Hyuga-sempai? —preguntó a Kiba con total normalidad.

Mi rostro enrojeció y tuve que pasar horas explicando a Kiba que aquello era una mala broma de Ino.

En la feria…

—Ino, él es mi amigo Sai —le dije con una amplia sonrisa.

—Un placer, hermosa —dijo Sai con su falsa sonrisa y yo rodé los ojos.

—¡Kyaaaa! —comenzó a gritar como solía hacerlo—. ¡Tengo que contarle a la frentona! —exclamó y comenzó a tomarle fotografías al susodicho.

—Tsk, idiota —pateé una piedra y la seguí por el suelo con mis ojos—. ¡Lo siento! —exclamé apenado al verla chocar contra el que parecía ser un delicado pie, cubierto por unas finas sandalias de tirantes.

—N-no pasa nada —respondieron y subí la mirada hasta el rostro de la dueña de aquel pie.

—Y-ya veo… —estaba nervioso… maldita Ino y sus bromas, me habían llevado a esto. Frente a mí estaba la _Reina_ del instituto y yo solo me quedaba mirándola como idiota.

—Hola —saludó con una sonrisa suave y sus mejillas sonrojadas—. Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata —se presentó extendiendo su mano.

—L-lo sé —desvié la mirada y acepté el saludo—. Yo soy…

—Uzumaki Naruto, ¿cierto? —y ahí estaba de nuevo esa suave sonrisa—. He oído hablar mucho sobre ti.

—Bueno, supongo que debe de haber oído de mí, después de todo me da unos 3 castigos a la semana —ella rió cubriendo sus labios con una mano.

—Uzumaki-san —llamó y le miré directo a los ojos. Era más pequeña de lo que pensaba y delgada y… ¿bonita? No parecía para nada alguien imponente viéndola así de cerca.

—¿S-sí…? —alcancé a responder.

—¿M-me devuelve mi mano, por favor? —quería que la tierra me tragara.

—¡Naruto! —escuché gritar a Ino y sabía que era mi fin. Mi rostro se tornó como un tomate, pues sabía que mi hermana no era precisamente discreta.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la sempai y posó su mano sobre mi frente—. ¿Tienes fiebre? Estás muy rojo.

—¿Estás coqueteando con Hyuga-sempai? —preguntó esa maldita rubia con una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios.

—¡Claro que no! —respondí girando de golpe, estaba enojado, y avergonzado.

—Que gracioso —fue todo lo que ella dijo y volvió a reír como lo había hecho antes—. Hasta luego —dijo antes de perderse entre la multitud.

—No sabía que te gustaba Hyuga-sempai —dijo con total normalidad Sai y quise matarlo. De hecho lo intenté.

En el parque…

—¡Naruto y Hyuga-sempai, sentados en un árbol, be-san-do-se!

En el cine…

—Naruto, imagínate que tu eres ese guapo Dr y ella es la paciente…

—¿Qué película estás viendo tú?

—No estoy segura… ¿esos son zombies?

—¡Sí!

—Oh… la de mi imaginación es más bonita.

En el baño…

—¡Naruto, deja de jalártela por Hyuga-sempai y sal de una vez, necesito bañarme!

En la piscina…

—De seguro estás fantaseando con Hyuga-sempai en traje de baño.

En el karaoke…

—¡Esta canción se la quiero dedicar a mi hermano que se acaba de enamorar! —y comenzó a cantar lo que apareció frente a ella—.

En el autobús…

—Naruto, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

—¿Qué cosa? —respondí sin desviar los ojos de mi revista.

—¿Qué se siente estar enamorado de un imposible?

—Cállate.

Y como esas, muchas otras veces, pero sin dudas, la peor de todas; en el campus del colegio, a todos, con un megáfono.

—¡Queridos estudiantes de Konoha Institute, están cordialmente invitados a la celebración de cumpleaños de mi hermano Naruto!

—Ino deja eso —pedía avergonzado, pero sus amigas no me dejaban detenerla.

—¡Será una fiesta grandiosa en el castillo abandonado, y sí, será una fiesta de halloween, así que lleven su mejor disfraz!

—Ino por favor —rogaba al ver como todos se iban deteniendo a escuchar el mensaje que ella no paraba de repetir y lo que me temía ocurrió.

—¡Hey, tú! —se escuchó el grito de un hombre y todos se giraron en esa dirección—. No puedes subirte a las mesas del campus, y deja ese altavoz de una vez —pidió con autoridad y una sería expresión.

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! —los gritos de mi hermana y sus amigas eran peores que el ruido del megáfono—. ¡Sasuke-sempai! —el aludido rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Eres muy grosero, Sasuke-san —y no pude evitar voltear al escuchar esa voz—. ¿Serías tan amable de bajar de la mesa y dejar el megáfono? —al parecer estaba llena de buenos modales.

—¡Hyuga-sama! —esta vez los gritos de fans eran tanto de hombres como de mujeres.

—¡¿Y qué si me niego?! —preguntó sonriente Ino y temblé.

—Tendré que asignarle un castigo —respondió ella sin cambiar la suave expresión de su rostro.

—Entonces hagamos un trato —llevó el megáfono a sus labios y mi corazón se paró—. ¡Si va a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermano yo aceptaré el castigo y dejaré el megáfono, de lo contrario, aunque me castigué continuaré!

—¿Por qué pide tal cosa? —preguntó el Uchiha rodando los ojos y los míos se cruzaron con los de la atónita sempai.

—¡Porque mi hermano está enamorado de usted pero es un secreto!

—Lo dijiste por el altavoz —le advirtió su amiga y mis manos se fueron a mi rostro. Las burlas comenzaron de inmediato.

—Está bien —dijo con un leve sonrojo en su rostro y todo el lugar quedó en silencio—. Iré a la fiesta —se acercó a mí y tomó con suavidad mi rostro. Sus manos estaban tibias—. Nos veremos entonces, Uzumaki-san —dijo y besó mis labios, dejando a más de uno –incluyéndome– con la boca abierta.

No había nada que decir, pero aún así nadie lo acababa de entender, y en lo personal, tenía mil preguntas que hacer, pero lo primero era conseguir un boleto de avión al Amazonas.

El día de la famosa fiesta llegó y yo me negaba a salir de la habitación en que me hallaba encerrado dentro del deteriorado y decorado castillo.

—¡Me niego! —grité por enésima vez con la duda de si sacarme de una vez por todas el estúpido disfraz de pirata.

—¡Pero Naruto, es tu fiesta! —exclamó desde afuera Ino.

—Me obligaste a venir, yo no quería venir, y menos después de lo que ocurrió en el instituto.

—Pero… ¡Naruto! —gritó y bufé recostado a la puerta—. ¡Hyuga-sempai vendrá en cualquier momento!

—¡Te dije que dejes de joder con el tema! —estaba arto, no quería verla, no después de semejante alboroto—. ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con esa persona!

—¿Ah sí? —conocía aquella voz, y no era la de mi hermana—. Aún así deberás de recibirla pues ha venido de exclusivamente por tu cumpleaños. Sería de mala educación que ni siquiera saludes.

—¿Y a ti que te importa? —dije abriendo la puerta y encarando a aquel metiche.

—Me importa porque he sido yo quien ha tenido que ayudarla a llegar aquí esta noche, y vine únicamente porque ella me lo pidió.

—Pues no es mi problema —me devolví e intenté cerrar la puerta, pero una mano la retuvo.

—No subestimes el poder del concejo, si Hinata-sama quiere algo, Hinata-sama lo tiene, ¿entendido? —puedo jurar que sus ojos estaban rojos en aquel momento. Era aterrador ese tal Uchiha.

No alcancé a decir nada, un grupo de chicos –que asumo eran miembros del concejo– abrieron la puerta y me ataron, amordazaron y arrastraron por los pasillos del lugar con total normalidad.

—¡Suerte, Naruto! —fue lo único que gritó mi hermana con una sonrisa de total felicidad.

No se detuvieron hasta llegar a una puerta dos plantas arriba. Soltaron mis ataduras, asegurándose de retenerme con fuerza y aún amordazado me arrojaron dentro como si fuera un cuerpo sin vida. Me levanté e intenté salir pero la puerta estaba cerrada desde afuera.

—¡Malditos, habrán la puerta! —grité enojado tras arrancar la cinta de mis labios.

—L-lo siento, les ordené no hacerlo —escuché su voz y volteé.

—¿Por qué? —estaba enojado, pero no quería discutir con una chica. Ella estaba dentro de una especie de Jacuzzi y solo podía ver su rostro y su largo cabello cubriéndole el pecho y los brazos

—Porque… esto… —sus mejillas se sonrojaron—. Yo… Estoy muy feliz de haber sido invitada a este lugar.

—¿Y cuándo estás feliz por algo, secuestras a las personas?

—S-sí —respondió con su típica y ruborizada sonrisa.

—¡¿Por qué te sonrojas?! ¡No es algo por lo cual uno deba de sonreír así! —me miró a los ojos y sujetó una de sus mejillas.

—Lo siento, es lo que comúnmente se hace en mi familia —respondió con total normalidad en su tono de voz.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tu padre es un yakuza o qué?! —no podía evitar gritar, estaba alterado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó sonriendo con amabilidad.

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

—No, mi papá es un Yakuza.

—¡Habrán la puerta! —grité con fuerza y ella empezó a reír.

—N-no te asustes, por favor —pidió y me giré a verla—. N-no te haré nada malo, realmente… realmente me gusta mucho Uzumaki-san.

—¿A-ah, sí? —estaba nervioso y asustado pero mis piernas se movieron solas en su dirección.

—S-sí… por eso, me esforcé mucho para hoy —enarqué una ceja confundido—. Investigué de que te disfrazarías para escoger un disfraz que te hiciera feliz —no entendía nada, hasta que usando sus manos elevó su cuerpo y se sentó al borde de la tina—. ¿T-te… te gu-gusta mi disfraz de sirena? —preguntó tartamudeando.

—¡¿Por qué no traes…?! —señalé su pecho, solo lo cubrían sus cabellos.

—Quería lucir como una verdadera sirena para ti —y si que lucía como una, con esas orejas raras y las aletas en sus brazos, la larga cola y las escamas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo—. Acércate por favor.

—Está bien… —suspiré. Me calmé—. Gracias.

Entré con ella y me senté al otro borde, en frente suyo, luchando por mirarla a la cara y tratando de asimilar su extraña confesión.

—Feliz cumpleaños —susurró y se acercó hasta mí—. Te daré el mejor regalo de todos.

El brillo en sus ojos cambió al igual que su forma de sonreír y de mirar. Tomó el cuello de mi camisa, obligándome a entrar al agua con ella y mi corazón se detuvo cuando me comenzó a besar. Como describir la experiencia; húmeda, cálida, excitante y agradable. A esas alturas, que hiciera lo que quisiera, no discutiría con alguien como ella.

Metió sus manos en el agua, llegando hasta mis pantalones, abrí los ojos nervioso pero mantuve la cordura tanto como pude. Soltó el botón y bajó la bragueta. Metió una de sus escurridizas manos en mi pantalón y mis piernas temblaron cuando comenzó a masajear a mi amigo con total libertad y dedicación.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó a mi oído en un susurró. ¿A dónde se había ido su tartamudeo?

—S-sí… —respondí rendido ante el placer.

Me empujó fuera del agua y caímos al suelo. Yo estaba confundido y embobado.

—¿Nunca te ha dado curiosidad, el cómo un humano y una sirena podrían tener sexo? —¿a qué diablos venía esa pregunta tan rara?—. A mí sí. Supongo que así…

Acercó sus labios a mi pelvis y comenzó a lamer la piel descubierta, pasando su lengua caliente y mojada y haciéndome gemir de placer. Ese musculo escurridizo se posó sobre mi erección y pensé que estallaría, sobre todo cuando su boca comenzó a succionarlo con suavidad y destreza.

Mi espalda se arqueó un par de veces por como usaba de chupeta la punta de mi pene y no sabía que era peor; ¿detenerla o dejarla continuar? Daba igual, estaba a punto de estallar, no aguantaba más y mi único segundo de raciocinio me obligó a empujarla antes de que el líquido que escapaba de mí cayera en su rostro.

—L-lo siento —alcancé a decir avergonzado.

—No importa —respondió ampliando su sonrisa y tiró su cabello hacía atrás—. Esto te gustará, y si encuentras la bragueta en mi disfraz te mostraré algo mejor.

Metió a mi indefenso amigo entre sus dos gigantescos senos y posó mis manos sobre ellos. Eran suaves, sudorosos y moldeables. Yo iba a estallar, sobre todo al escuchar sus pequeños gemidos mientras frotaba mi amigo entre sus pechos.

Me empecé a desesperar, era algo inconsciente, quería poseerla por completo, hacerla mía. Esa rara presidenta me estaba volviendo loco… loco de placer. Bajé mis manos a sus caderas y comencé a hurgar en el borde de aquel tan bien elaborado disfraz, pero no lo encontraba.

Una de sus manos tomó la mía y me guió al lugar deseado. Ahí estaba, oculta entre escamas de plástico la maldita cremallera y como un mendigo sediento la bajé de un tirón. Ella se levantó y el collage de escamas cayó hasta sus rodillas, brillando por la tenue luz de las velas que nos arropaba, al igual que su íntima piel desnuda. Levantó una pierna y la sacó del traje, para luego hacer lo mismo con la otra. Lo hizo a un lado y se sentó sobre mi estomago.

Estaba escurrida, o eso noté por el líquido que rosó mi piel cuando ella se explayó por completo sobre mí. Intenté decir algo pero calló mis labios con sus dedos y se arrodillo, posando sus labios vaginales sobre mi boca. Apreté su trasero con mis manos y comencé a chupar, lamer y disfrutar de aquello que se me brindaba. Se arqueó sobre mí hasta que con un pequeño grito de placer acabó sobre mis labios y disfruté el extraño sabor de su virilidad.

Se mordía los labios y los relamía, era raro, parecía una persona completamente diferente, pero me encantaba, me encantaban las dos facetas de esa mujer.

Se sentó sobre mi pelvis y usando sus manos introdujo mi miembro en ella, con un poco de dificultad al principio y dejando que poco a poco fluyera solo después. Subía y bajaba sobre mí con una lentitud que me mataba de desesperación. No lo resistí. Me incorporé, sentándome, y la recosté contra el suelo, subiendo sus piernas sobre mi pecho, hasta pasarlas por sobre mis hombros. Estaba ajustado ahí dentro pero me encantaba esa sensación.

Comencé a entrar y salir, primero lento y luego aumenté la velocidad, sus piernas temblaban un poco y ella gemía sin parar, al igual que yo. Estuvimos así, probando varías posiciones que ella indicaba y mi cuerpo parecía que iba a estallar. No aguanté más, la penetré por completo y me descargué en ella. Se sentía tan bien, tan agradable, tan…

—¡Naruto! —la metiche de mi hermana empezó a gritar desde la puerta—. ¡Naruto, baja, casi es hora de cantar cumpleaños! ¿Estás bien?

—¡Sí, ya voy! —respondí y desvié la mirada a la presidenta. Sus mejillas se habían vuelto a sonrojar.

—¿M-me ayudas, por favor? —preguntó señalando la bragueta del disfraz. Se estaba vistiendo una vez más.

—S-sí… —respondí nervioso y confundido. Me habían regresado a la otra Hyuga, la que tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba. Tomó su bolso y sacó una especie de brasier hecho con conchas de mar y esas cosas y lo ajustó en su pecho. Ahora si parecía una sirena _normal._

No cruzamos palabra alguna. Abrí la puerta y no había nadie, se había retirado su ejército personal y era obvio que no podía caminar con ese traje. Ahora entendía de qué había estado hablando Sasuke.

Sin decir o preguntar la alcé entre mis brazos como a una princesa y comencé a caminar con ella. Suerte que mi madre me obligaba a ayudarla a cargar los sacos de papas que usaba en la cocina de su restaurante, de lo contrario no hubiese tenido fuerzas para ese desafío.

—¿Pu-puedo llamarte Naruto? —preguntó desviando la mirada mientras llegábamos al salón.

—Claro, Hinata —respondí sonriendo.

Una semana después…

—Uzumaki Naruto —la voz de Sasuke se dejó escuchar en el aula de clases con total claridad—. Te solicitan en el concejo.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel día, y durante ese tiempo no nos habíamos visto ni hablado. Estaba nervioso y asustado de que aquello hubiese sido un sueño. Suspiré profundo antes de cruzar la puerta de su oficina y aquel trozo de madera se cerró detrás de mí.

—Ho-hola, Hinata —saludé de manera casual y ella respondió desde su silla, aún de espaldas.

—Bienvenido, Naruto-kun —tragué grueso por su tono de voz tan serio—. Supongo que te preguntas por qué te mandé a llamar.

—S-sí —respondí cohibido.

—Bien, es por lo que ocurrió en tu cumpleaños —mi corazón se detuvo—. Fue agradable —se dio la vuelta y parpadeé varias veces al notar que no parecía llevar el uniforme escolar.

Se levantó de su asiento y el sexy disfraz de maid relució, haciendo reaccionar a mi entrepierna y enfocando mis ojos en los ligueros bajo la corta falda, tan cerca de su entrada…

—¿Te gustaría seguir jugando a los disfraces? —preguntó guiñando un ojo y no pude más que asentir—. Entonces, Naruto-kun, cada vez que te portes mal… —susurró cerca de mis labios, punzando mi pecho con sus dedos—. Compraré un nuevo disfraz...

—Creo que me meteré en más problemas de ahora en adelante.

—Buena elección —besó mis labios y el juego empezó.

o

O

o

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, tras reescribirlo una veces lo dejé así xD lo iba a corregir pero mejor ni lo volví a mirar para no terminar reescribiendolo una vez más xD, así que lo siento por los errores.<em>

_Espero lo hayan disfrutado porque yo no quiero saber nada de esta historia hasta dentro de unas 4 semanas xD… les juró que no me retiré porque no soy de dejar las cosas botadas una vez que me comprometo._

_Nos leemos luego! Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


End file.
